Various clip assemblies are used to secure one component, such as a first panel, to another component, such as a second panel or another structure or device that is configured to secure to the first panel. In order to secure the components together, a clip assembly that includes a pin and grommet fastener may be used. The fastener may include a pin secured within a grommet. A top, planar portion of the pin may be adhesively secured to the first panel, while the grommet is snapably secured within a hole formed in the second panel. Typically, the grommet includes a hole that allows the pin to pass through during a mating process. The hole typically conforms to the shape of the pin shaft when the pin is secured with respect to the grommet.
Another type of clip assembly includes a pin that may be used without a separate and distinct grommet. The pin is configured to be securely mated into a hole of a panel, for example.
A cap may be positioned over a distal end of a pin. The cap may be configured to cover the distal end of the pin, so as to protect against undesired engagement. If, however, a nose of the cap is inadvertently pressed when the pin is not installed in a panel (due to misalignment, hitting the top of the panel, or the like), the cap may compress a base of the pin and stay in an unlocked condition. As such, the clip may not fully engage the hole of the panel.
Accordingly, a need exists for a clip assembly that may be securely mated to a component and remain securely mated thereto.